Brzemię
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Wyrzuty sumienia bywają zgubne. Historia o porzuceniu gonitwy za Kamieniem Królów i samotności. Nie yaoi, skupiałam się bardziej na relacjach braterskich.


_Central City, Amestris_

_3 października 1917 r._

_Droga Winry,_

_nie wściekaj się, że nie dostajesz wiadomości ode mnie, przecież w przeszłości bywało podobnie. Nie widzę potrzeby, abym zmieniał dotychczasowe życie, jak i moje przyzwyczajenia. Twoje obawy są nieuzasadnione, nie zapominaj, że oboje jesteśmy dorośli. Potrafimy o siebie zadbać i żyć w sposób, jaki wybraliśmy – Ty w Resembool i Rush Valley, ja zaś w Centrali i na północy._

_Przestań obchodzić się ze mną jak z jajkiem, gardzę współczuciem i masz tego pełną świadomość. Dbam o siebie, tak samo jak w przeszłości. Pochłania mnie praca, jednak nie obawiaj się – porzuciłem gonitwę za czerwonym kamieniem. Nie pozwolę, żeby jego pryzmat znów przesłonił mi resztę świata. Obowiązki Państwowego Alchemika podtrzymują trzeźwość mojego rozumu. Mam coś stałego, co wymaga ode mnie pracy i poświęcenia. Zauważyłem, że ludzie przestali patrzeć na mnie z góry. Trzeba przyznać, że brakuje mi miana „Najmłodszego Psa Armii", ale to należy do przeszłości, a do niej nie można nigdy wracać, inaczej pochłonie nas całkowicie. _

_Niebawem zapewne Cię odwiedzę. To już drugi rok, gdy nie mamy dla siebie czasu lub po prostu się mijamy._

_Ed_

* * *

Kolejne kłamstwa wypłynęły na pożółkłe karty papieru. Pochyła, zapisana niedbale kaligrafia owiana była podłą obłudą. Jak prosto przychodzi mu łgać. Nikt nie jest w stanie wyłapać fałszywej nuty w jego głosie, słowach, świat sam zachęca go do oszustw. Wszystko wychodziło tak naturalnie. Jego oczy dawno przestały wyrażać nieme błagania o ratunek. Stały się matowe, pozbawione blasku i woli. Siła, która go napędzała, już dawno przestała istnieć. Stracił cel, zostały mu same pragnienia, których nigdy nie zrealizuje – są poza zasięgiem jego asymetrycznych rąk.

Wszystko się zmieniło, odkąd Al stracił prawo do życia.

Nastawał ranek pozbawiony słońca. Od godziny mżyło lekko. Październik w centrali zawsze był deszczowy, dlatego go unikali – zbroja Alphonsa źle to znosiła. Kolejna noc bez snu, która to już z kolei? Zmęczenie nie jest wcale uciążliwe, najgorsze są chwile przed świtem. Wszystko zdaje się wtedy zamierać, a cisza jest nie do wytrzymania.

Osiemnastoletni mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i wyjął z jednej szuflady biurka bielistą kopertę. Starannie zgiął list i włożył go do środka.

_Czy dziś jest środa?_

Najpewniej tak, wyśle list do Winry i jedno pożegnanie będzie miał z głowy.

Podszedł do szafy. Nie nosił szkarłatnego płaszczu bardzo długo, jednak teraz jego dłoń nawet nie zadrżała, gdy po niego sięgał. Rękawy były zbyt krótkie, jednak tylko o parę centymetrów. Pogodził już się z faktem, że zawsze będzie niski.

- Wrócę za godzinę! – rzucił w głąb pokoju.

Jedynym, kto mógł go usłyszeć, była zbroja. Stalowy szkielet, pozbawiony daru życia, który nie poruszył się, nie zaśmiał, nie wypowiedział nawet najkrótszego słowa w przeciągu ostatnich trzech lat.

* * *

W drodze powrotnej wstąpił do centrali. Jej wnętrze wyglądało identycznie. Jedynym, co przez lata się zmienia, są ludzie. Pojedyncze istnienia, krople w ocenie bytów poświęconych krajowi. Próżna gonitwa szczurów i osobniki, o których zapomina się wraz z nastaniem nowego porządku. Pośród tego budynek trwalszy niż ze spiżu. Monumentalny symbol władzy, który uświadamia człowieka w jego bezwartościowości i małości. Ściany, które pamiętają śmierć każdego z generałów, jednak wcale ich nie opłakują – słychać drwiący charkot. Coś długowiecznego zawsze szydziło z małości człowieka. Taki jest Bóg. Taka jest Brama Prawdy.

Korytarze jak zwykle zatłoczone. Ludzie patrzyli na niego dziwnie, nie pamiętali jednego z niegdysiejszych bohaterów. Odszedł w cień, nie dał marzeniom prawa bytu – niszczył je, gdyby były jeszcze zarodkiem. Stracił wiarę i zamknął się w swojej samotności. Dziwnie było wrócić pośród ludzi, czuł się z tym źle. Pragnął ucieczki.

Czyjaś ręka szarpnęła go za płaszcz. Mocno pociągnęła w tył, jednak on się nie zachwiał. Ludzie są okropni, dlatego nie chce mieć z nimi nic do czynienia.

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę wyższej od niego kobiet. Wyraz twarzy blondynki zmienił się z wybitnej pewności siebie na zakłopotanie, kiedy spostrzegła jego bursztynowe oczy. Riza Hawkeye zmieszała się, tak jak każdy, kogo spotkał na swej drodze przez ostatnie trzy lata.

- O co chodzi, pani porucznik?

- Przepraszam, Ed. Nie poznałam cię. – Była smutna, jak każdy.

Gdziekolwiek się pojawiał, wywoływał właśnie takie uczucie. Wszyscy go obwiniali i wstydzili się go. To przez niego dusza Alphonsa straciła prawo bytu.

- Chcę widzieć się z pułkownikiem.

- Oczywiście.

Wyminęła go i ruszyła przyśpieszonym krokiem w stronę gabinetu Mustanga. Powlókł się za nią. Jeszcze tylko kilka chwil i będzie mógł uciec.

- Stalowy – zabrzmiało na powitanie. Czarne oczy obejrzały go dokładnie, kryła się w nich obawa typowa dla rodzica. To drażniło Edwarda.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Przyszedłem po zegarek. Miałeś go dla mnie przechować.

- Pamiętam, pamiętam. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, było to dla niego tak typowe. – Wracasz do armii?

- Inaczej nie mógłbyś mi go oddać.

Ciemne oczy ciskały iskrami zainteresowania. Płomienny Alchemik położył zegarek na blat biurka. Mimo braku światła Edwardowi zdawało się, że jego nierówna, srebrzysta tafla lśniła zimnym blaskiem. Zaschło mu w gardle, czuł palenie w piersi.

To było jego brzemię. Wybrzuszenia stylizowane były na chimerę, jej szpetne oczy kierowały wzrok na Stalowego. Symbolizowała wszystko – brzydotę alchemii, jej odrażającą stronę, która daje nieograniczone możliwość, siłę. Wystarczy jedynie przeboleć koszmary, które ze sobą niesie. Nocne mary, sen przerywany rozpaczliwym wrzaskiem i ułudę życia, które już nigdy nie wróci do pierwotnego kształtu. Egzystencja naznaczona piętnem alchemii.

- Skończmy tę szopkę. Daj mi go, a pytania zadasz kiedy indziej.

Pułkownik przez chwilę patrzył niepewnie, jednak zaraz podał Edowi odznakę do ręki.

- To do jutra?

- Jasne.

Wyszedł czym prędzej. Dłoń, w której ściskał znak Państwowego Psa, paliła go żywym ogniem.

* * *

Kiedy znów znalazł się w starym, obskurnym mieszkaniu, cisnął zegarek na łóżko. Zrzucił z siebie karmazynowy płaszcz, jeden z symboli Stalowego Alchemika – reliktu przeszłości. Nie myślał o niczym więcej, powlókł się powoli w stronę zbroi.

- Alphonse, wróciłem – powiedział czule, kładąc dłonie na piersi, pod którą nigdy nie biło żadne serce.

Głos utkwił mu w gardle. Palce wciąż go parzyły, kiedy otwierał zegarek – przeszłość boli. Na wewnętrznej ściance wyryta była data – trzeci października.

- Pamiętasz? – powiedział podekscytowany. – Kilka lat temu spaliliśmy nasz dom, porzucając dawną drogę i krocząc inną. Nowe życie, które tak wiele obiecywało, pamiętasz, prawda? Taką wersje podaliśmy światu, jednak powody były różnorakie. Na pewno tak jak ja nienawidziłeś tego miejsca. Za każdym razem, gdy byłem w jego pobliżu, oczyma wyobraźni widziałem stwora, któremu daliśmy życie, Homunculusa. Te istoty zwą się grzechami alchemików, sprowadzają na nich gniew Absolutu. Al, pamiętasz? – ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał, zdzierając sobie gardło.

Nawiedził go szloch, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać. Łkał, tuląc się do bezdusznej zbroi, która nigdy nie oddawała mu ciepła. Nawet gdy wewnątrz krążyła dusza Alphonsa.

Trzy lata wcześniej zabił brata. Mieli w swoich rękach czerwony kamień władający światem. Szkarłat mieniący się blaskiem brudnej krwi. Wpatrując się w niego, widziało się grę zmiennych barw. Kwintesencja czterech żywiołów, bytu. Absolut sam w sobie. Chrześcijanie widzieli w nim postać Chrystusa. Zwolniony z zasady równiej wymiany, miał kpić z alchemii.

Kamień filozofów pochłonął duszę Alphonsa, była zbyt słaba, aby stawiać opór. Została wchłonięta, wessana, zniszczona. Wszystko przez niego i gonitwę za siłą, której nie sposób ujarzmić. Oczy wszystkich ludzi mu to wypominają. Nie potrafią zrozumieć, jak mógł poświęcić brata. To nie tak! Nadal miał rękę i nogę różną od reszty ciała. Wciąż czuł ich nadmierny ciężar.

Opuścił bezwładnie ręce. Nic mu nie zostało. Żył dla brata i tylko dzięki niemu. Musiał czekać kilka lat po urodzeniu, zanim los zesłał mu Ala. Teraz lata minęły po to, aby znów się spotkali.

Wpatrywał się w martwe oczodoły zbroi, bezkreśnie czarne. Wzrok Absolutu odbijał się w jego pustych oczach. Tym właśnie jest Bóg – pustką, która przyjmuje formy w zależności od wyznań. Ed wierzył, że nieprzenikniona ciemność przyjmie kształt bursztynowych oczu, zalśni ich ciepłem.

Pragnienia niemożliwe do spełnienia. Całe jego życie jest gonitwą za nieosiągalnym.

Mimo braku szansy na jakiekolwiek powodzenie cały świat ich podjudzał. Wielka tajemnica alchemii zwodziła ich latami. Obiecywała wszystko, wystarczyło zdusić w sobie krzyk, przeboleć istnienia poświęcone w tworzeniu Kamienia Królów. Miała dać marzeniom wymiar realny, a odprawiła ich z kwitkiem. Dawała mgliste nadzieje, wciąż szeptała o nowych rozwiązaniach, coraz to okrutniejszych, które wymagały większej ilości istnień. Był gotów na wszystko, wziął na siebie brzemię szydzącego sumienia. Al tego nie wiedział, nie był świadom odrażających czynów, których dopuścił się Ed, aby zdobyć w posiadanie Szkarłatny Kamień.

Ręce drżały mu coraz silniej, nie potrafił się skupić. Stał się żałosnym echem dawnego siebie. Czasy jego szczęścia przeminęły. Nikt już nie mówił o Stalowym Alchemiku, dziecku wepchniętym siłą do dorosłego świata.

Dawno temu przestał wierzyć w istnienie jakiejkolwiek siły wyższej poza Bramą Prawdy. Nie ma żadnego Boga, nikt nie sprawował pieczy nad słabymi ludźmi – świat od zawsze był sam. Nie istniało nic takiego jak gniew boży – koleje rzeczy były konsekwencjami wcześniejszych decyzji. Ludzie są efektem ubocznym, istoty, które stoją dziś na piedestale władzy, jutro zaś słuch po nich zaginie.

Zdawało mu się, że zegarek go obserwuje, a raczej piętno minionego czasu, które się z nim łączyło. Pustym wzrokiem obserwował przesuwającą się wskazówkę. Za dziesięć druga. Dźwięk, jaki wydawał zegar, wwiercał się w jego umysł. Metalowa rzecz, która leżała nieopodal odznaki, zdawała się lekko dygotać – pragnęła jego dotyku, powinnością Eda było dobyć ją w dłoń.

Ostatni raz spojrzał mętnym, matowym wzrokiem na zbroję, która niegdyś była jego bratem – ostatni z Elriców patrzył martwymi oczami już za życia. Ujął pewnie metalowy przedmiot. Nie zamierzał urywać kontaktu wzrokowego z bezkreśnie czarnymi oczodołami. Jego zmysły wyłapały zimno na skroni. Gdy tylko poczuł dotyk lodowatej lufy, pociągnął za spust.

Wiedział, że Bóg ani diabeł na niego nie czekają, niedługo stanie przed swoją Bramą Prawdy. Miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że zobaczy gdzieś oblicze Alphonsa.

Młode, wychudłe ciało opadło bezwładnie, a pod wspływem tego ruchu zbroja także obsunęła się lekko z cichym skowytem metalu. Wyraz oczu Edwarda nie zmienił się drastycznie. Jego dusza, jak i umysł gniły od dawna, były martwe długo przed śmiercią.

Za tydzień Winry otrzyma list i przestanie martwić się o przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, w końcu oboje są dorośli. Za dwa miesiące wysiądzie ze starej taksówki na jedną z nieprzyjemnych ulic Centrali, wejdzie do starej kamienicy i znajdzie gnijące ciało swojej zatajonej miłości sprzed lat. Nikt inny nie pamiętał o Stalowym Alchemiku. Psy w armii przychodzą i odchodzą.


End file.
